


None the Wiser

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ADHD!Kim, Absolutely not canon compliant, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Salt, Gen, Lila salt, Marinette Dupain-Cheng deserves better, Marinette deserves friends who support her, Marinette deserves happiness, More bio dads than you think, Not Canon Compliant, There will be salt, bio dad!au, class salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: In which we see our blonde boy in a different light. One where he's not a dumb@$$, just kinda oblivious. He's super excited to have this ability to rebel.
Comments: 56
Kudos: 309





	1. Marinette and Friends

Marinette walked into the classroom, her friends surrounding her like normal, only there was a new girl sitting in Nino’s seat. Marinette let the feelings wash over her and straightened her shoulders before plastering a smile on her face. “Hi. I’m Marinette. That’s my friend’s seat. Who are you?”

The girl, who’s brown hair and flannel shirt combination was not good for her frame, jumped in surprise before a big smile overtook her face. “Hey, girl! I’m Alya, but you can call me your new bestie.”

Nino, Max, and Kim bristle at the way the other girl was talking. They knew what those type of people did when they were left unchecked. They knew what happens next.

Marinette’s smile grew, an almost sinister gleam seemed to shine off of her smile. “What did you just say?”

Ivan Bruel, sitting in the back row with Mylene, looked up at the harsh tone to Marinette’s voice. He knew that nothing good came from that tone of voice, and with his prior knowledge of that tone of voice he grabbed Mylene’s hand and lead her over to the desk Nathaniel and Alix shared.

The new girl, Alya, just kept talking about her and her interests (which didn’t interest Marinette in the slightest). That same stupid smile on her face full of what the class knew was misguided hope.

Marinette realized the new girl wasn’t going to wisen up to what she was saying and turned to look at her group of friends. “I guess, Max and Kim get to keep their spots, Chloè and Sabrina get to keep their spots, Nino and I will just sit where the new kids sit.” A genuine smile flitted over her face and she quickly wrapped each of her friends in a hug when she said their name before they went to their designated spot. She had just sat down in her spot, in front of the chatty new girl so Nino would be able to get through the class without issue, when the teacher, Mlle. Bustier, walked in with her big phony smile plastered on her face.

“Welcome to a new school year class! It’s so lovely to see so many familiar faces!” Her smile spread to the other students before her eyes landed on the new girl. “And who might you be?”

“Alya Césaire, ma’am. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Mlle. Bustier smiled at the new girl and nodded before beginning class.

\------

The bell rang signaling the end of class for lunch break, Nino bolted out of his seat to go to Chloè and Sabrina’s sides, away from the chatty girl who would not quiet down and shot a sympathetic smile at Marinette. Marinette just waved off his sympathy and stood up, collecting her things as well as Nino’s. She started towards the door before she felt arms wrap around her own arm and had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She did, however, attempt to pull her arm away from the other girl.

“So, what do you want to do for lunch bestie?” The new girl asked in a sickeningly sweet sing-song voice.

“My friends and I eat lunch at my Maman and Tom’s bakery,” Marinette stated plainly as she finally succeeded in pulling her arm away from the other girl. “Now, if you’ll excuse us,” Marinette caught sight of all her friends and a genuine smile spread across her face, “we have pastries to eat.”

The other girl looked excited about fresh pastries and a smile spread across her face. “Really? That’s awesome!”

Kim looked at the new girl, could already tell she’d be trouble and felt a frown marr his otherwise stereotypically handsome face. “No. Marinette’s friends,” he gestured to the group gathered around himself and Marinette, “get pastries. People who’ve been here half a day and just suddenly started clinging onto Mari don’t get pastries unless they pay for them.”

Alya turned to look at him, her eyes shining with a tabloid reporter’s mirth. “And who, exactly are you? As far as I know, I was talking to Marinette, not some common goon.”

Max felt his anger flare to life and pushed in front of Kim. “What did you just call him?” Max might not be the tallest but when his friends are angered or insulted he had the fury of a troop of baboons. “Because I know it wasn’t a common goon.”

The new girl held her ground. "He's a common goon and you're just a nerd."

Nino gasped and looked at Marinette before he felt Sabrina move in front of their friends. Sabrina’s face contorted into a mask of rage that could rival that of a pissed off Mustang. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and began to dial the bakery. She plastered a fake smile on her face and looked directly at the new girl. “Tom? Is Sabine around? ... No. That’s okay. I was just calling to let you know some new girl is holding us up and upset Max and Kim. … Yes, we’ve kept her from the new girl, and we’re going to continue to keep her from the new girl. … We’ll be there soon as Jean arrives in the car. … You seriously thought we’d walk?” Sabrina laughed, a haughty laugh that turned into a delighted giggle. “We do have the Mayor’s daughter in our midst. We don’t walk. … Yes, I’ll tell her. Thank you so much for understanding.” Sabrina hung up the phone and turned to her friends before she spotted the car pull up and a broad smile spread across her face before turning our head. “I’m sorry, but it's by invitation only, and Mari’s fresh outta invitations.”

Chloè turned to look at what made Sabrina smile before a similar smile brightened her face. “Jean Jacques!” An involuntary squeal fell from her lips as she hurried towards the car. Kim and Max followed her, Kim’s bruised ego giving solace to Max’s fallen pride. Nino scurried after the only other boys in their circle, Sabrina right behind him. Unfortunately, they left Marinette alone with the new girl.

“If you ever insult my friends, go near us, or call me your bestie again, you’ll regret it.” Marinette turned, her hair fanning out behind her as she turned, and she walked towards the car.

The new girl stood there, watching the six friends clamber into the car before a smile spread across her face. "They are SO superheroes!" She let out a squeal before going to the cafeteria.

\------

Jean pulled up in front of Tom and Sabine’s bakery, put the car in park and got out of the car to open the door for the children. A small smile flitted across his face as he looked into the interior of the car and saw all six teens had their arms wrapped around at least two of the others. He cleared his throat and suddenly the group of teens jumped away from each other and climbed out of the car.

“Thank you, Jean Claude. That will be all. I’ll see you after school.” Chloè sent a small smile to Jean as she climbed out of the car, reaching forward to squeeze Jean’s hand lightly before she rejoined her friends.

Jean closed the door and watched the six teens walk into the bakery. He waved after them, and subsequently at Tom, and knew they’d go on to do so many good things, as long as they had each other.

\------

The six teens waved goodbye to Tom and Sabine, each holding a box of macarons or other such pastries. Marinette placed her box on the counter and wrapped her mother in a hug.

“I love you Maman. Thank you so much for everything you’ve done for me.” Marinette’s eyes shined with happiness and her mother’s eyes shined with a similar happiness. The duo pressed their foreheads together and whispered words back and forth, as was the custom whenever one was leaving for any amount of time.

“I love you too Aida. Thank you so much for being such a great sport about everything.” Sabine replied to her daughter in a matching tone. Sabine pressed a kiss to each of her daughter’s cheeks before they separated, she picked up her box of macarons (a pleasant mix of cinnamon, orange, and raspberry) before waving goodbye to Tom. She and her friends walked out of the bakery, their hearts full and their smiles bright.

With less than a block until they reached the school, the group of friends saw an older man in a bright red Hawaiian shirt and tan capri pants stranded on the side of the road. The group walked towards him, passed him a smile and lead him across the road, each of them offering him a pastry before leaving. The six didn’t notice the older man drop a hexagonal box into each of their bags.

The six went on their way, none the wiser. The older man went on his way, having only one more Miraculous to give out.


	2. Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see our blonde boy in a different light. One where he's not a dumb@$$, just kinda oblivious. He's super excited to have this ability to rebel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the bottom.

Adrien Agreste sat at his desk, staring at the picture of his mother on his home screen. He sighed, not understanding why his father wouldn’t let him go to school. He frowned before pushing away from his desk, towards the foosball table. He placed a hand on the foosball table and felt all of the memories come to the forefront.

Adrien grimaced and moved away from the foosball table, not wanting to remember how many happy days he had spent with his mother and father just playing the game. He got out of his chair and frowned. He was just, so bored stuck in this room all day.

“Adrien. It is time for your piano lesson.” Nathalie called from the hall.

“Yes, Nathalie,” Adrien called, sluggishly moving towards where the piano will rise out of the floor before shooting a basket. He moved to sit on the newly risen piano bench and took a breath before positioning his hands over the keys.

He took a deep breath, before losing himself in the chords and intricacies of Scriabin’s “Sonata No. 5”. He lost himself to the memories of learning to play this piece with his mother and father, of playing this piece while his mother and father danced, of practicing this piece for months before getting it right and the celebratory ice cream they got, of the little smiles his father would direct at him when he heard him playing it correctly.

Adrien came back to reality when he heard clapping from behind him. He whipped around to see his father standing in the doorway. Both Agreste males had unshed tears in their eyes but refused to let them fall. Gabriel turned and left his son’s bedroom as Adrien turned back to the piano and played something easier, less all-encompassing.

\---

Adrien slid into the back seat of the car, almost closing the door after his latest photoshoot when he spotted a small elderly Chinese man wearing a bright red Hawaiian shirt decorated in large white flowers and tan capri pants sprawled across the sidewalk reaching for a wooden cane with everyone just walking around or over him. Adrien jumped out of the car, ignoring Nathalie’s calls for him to get back in the car, and went to help the elderly Chinese man. He grabbed the wooden cane, hooking it over his elbow, before extending his hands to the man with a smile firmly on his face. He helped the elderly Chinese man back to his feet before sliding the cane down his forearm to his hand and holding it out to the kind man.

The elderly Chinese man smiled at Adrien, patting Adrien’s arm before slipping a hexagonal box into his bag. When Adrien turned around and got back into the car, the elderly Chinese man, commonly called Master Fu, straightened his back, swung his cane around in his hand and walked away whistling a tune.

\---

Adrien had just gotten back to his bedroom after a full day of activities. He’d thrown his bag onto his bed and shed his outermost layer, a light but fashionable windbreaker from his father’s latest line, when he glanced over at his bed. He stopped when his eye caught a hexagonal box that he was fairly certain wasn’t in his bag when he left the photoshoot. He jogged over to his bed, grabbed the hexagonal box, sat down, and opened it.

A flash of green rose out of the hexagonal box and dissipated to reveal a tiny black, cat-bug, imp, genie?

“Woah!” Adrien smiled and poked the being’s cheek. “Awesome! What are you exactly?”

The tiny being rolled its eyes at Adrien and began flying around the room. “Do you have any cheese?”

Adrien smiled and motioned the being over to a small mini-fridge that was cleverly disguised in plain sight as part of his desk. He opened the door and brought out a small wedge of Cooleeney Farmhouse Cheese, one of the four Camembert-like kinds of cheese the producer makes.

The tiny black being sniffed at the cheese held in Adrien’s hand before looking at him with an inquisitive gaze. “What is this?”

Adrien set the wedge of cheese down on his desk before pulling out small wedges of the three other Camembert-like kinds of cheese the producer makes. “The one in front of you is Cooleeney Farmhouse Cheese, the next one is Dunbarra after that is Gortnamona, and finally there is Maighean. They’re from this great Irish producer that Mother and I really liked. The Gortnamona is goat cheese so it tastes a little different.” Adrien shot a smile at the tiny being and gently kicked the fridge door closed. “I’m going to go take a shower then we can talk more. Try all four and let me know which you prefer.”

\---

Ten minutes. Adrien had left the tiny being alone for ten minutes. All four wedges of cheese had been eaten, but Adrien could clearly see where the tiny being had run into his computer screens and his foosball table. Adrien groaned and looked around his room before he saw the hexagonal box still sitting on his bed. He strode over to the bed, picked up the box, noticed the ring inside and paused. He looked at the ring and slid it on his finger, somehow recalling the tiny being to him.

Adrien frowned before gently cupping his hands beneath the tiny being. “I’m sorry if I pulled you away from whatever you were doing. I just, we need to talk. First of all, what are you?”

“I’m a kwami, the name’s Plagg.” The tiny being, Plagg Adrien corrected, said. “I can give you the ability of destruction, with a downside of being unlucky. Wanna take your powers for a spin?”

Adrien nodded enthusiastically, a wide grin dominating his face. “How do I do it?”

Plagg grinned back at the blonde boy with green eyes, the blonde boy with green eyes that reminded him of so many others who had possessed his ring. “Just say ‘Plagg, claws out’ to transform and ‘Cataclysm’ to use your power.” Toxic green eyes met bottle green eyes. “Let’s do this kid.”

“Plagg. Claws out!” Adrien called, and then he vanished. He vanished in bright green light, and when it disappeared stood Chat Noir.

Chat Noir in his black catsuit that looked like it was comprised of a skin-tight spandex suit with boots and a half-jacket. With a belt around his waist and a belt for a tail, he had black leather ears poking out of his hair which had taken on a messier style. He had a black mask covering his eyes and the bridge of his nose and a bell hanging from the end of the zipper on his half-jacket. He reached behind him and grabbed what appeared to be a staff from off of the small of his back.

Chat Noir turned to look at himself in the mirror, a smile on his face, before he turned to his window, opened it, and leaped out to go roam the city and to get better acquainted with his abilities.

Chat Noir was the first hero on the scene in Paris, and after him came six other heroes who already worked like a well-oiled machine. The seven of them would work like cogs in a clock, supporting each other and always having the other heroes’ backs.

Le Papillion wouldn’t know what hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No context poll.
> 
> Dragon,
> 
> Ox,
> 
> Pig???


	3. Marinette and Friends #2

Marinette Dupain-Cheng led her best friends in the whole world into her bedroom, letting her bag fall to the ground next to her desk before placing a box overflowing with pastries on her desk. She looked over at her best friends, who had all dropped their bags by the blanket chest before they crawled into her bed, before taking a picture of them.

“You guys can’t go to bed yet, we have to finish our homework.” Marinette shook her head before she caught sight of six hexagonal boxes sitting on her blanket chest. “Did one of you put those there?” She walked towards the blanket chest before scooping them all up and sitting on the ottoman at the end of her bed.

She opened the that was calling to her and let out a gasp. A tiny red being appeared from the box and looked around the room.

“Open, open your’s. It’ll call you, the right one will call you.” Marinette flapped her free hand at her friends and listened for five similar gasps.

“I’m Tikki, the Kwami of creation.” The tiny red being, Tikki, suddenly looked around the room and noticed the other beings. “Er- I don’t know if the Guardian will like this..”

Kaalki, Trixx, Mullo, Wayzz, and Longg appeared in front of their chosen, blinking their eyes and yawning. They let out a collective “huh?”

“I’m Trixx, the Kwami of illusion.” The tiny orange fox god cheered.

“I am Wayzz, Kwami of protection. How do you do?” The tiny green turtle god gave a small smile with a polite nod.

“Good day, my liege.” The tiny red dragon god began before they shook and changed into a pale yellow with white horns and white stripes around the two long horns on the back of their head. “I’m Longg, Kwami of storm.”

“My name is Kaalki, Kwami of teleportation.” The tiny blue horse god nodded and looked to the last Kwami in the room.

The tiny grey mouse god let out a laugh before they spun in circles. “I’m Mullo! Kwami of multiplication!” The tiny grey mouse god let out another laugh before they noticed the others in the room. “What’re you guys- AH!!!”

Marinette turned to look at her friends, matching expressions of bewilderment on their faces. “So, I’m not the only one seeing the teeny-tiny gods that are floating in my bedroom?”

Each of her friends shook their heads before gently holding out their hands and waiting for the respective gods to land on their expecting hands. Marinette shot a smile at the comical sight, seeing Chloé with a tiny dragon god sitting next to Kim with a tiny turtle god, before turning back to the tiny ladybug god.

Tikki shook her head before it fell into her hands, while she floated down to come to rest in Marinette’s outstretched hands. “This is not how the Guardian wanted it to hap- wait.” Tikki looked up at the girl holding her and her eyes took on a pink ring around her irises. “You’re one of mine, but how? The last one was nowhere near here.” Her eyes took on a deep pink colour and her hands came to rest on the tip of Marinette’s nose. Tikki’s eyes light up before a happy giggle escaped her lips. “It’s you.”

“It’s me?” Marinette asked, her expression full of hesitation and confusion. “What’s me?”

Tikki let out a laugh before pressing their foreheads together momentarily and flying over to the Wayzz. The two Kwamis let out excited noises before the other Kwamis joined them.

Marinette moved over to sink into Kim and Chloé’s sides with a sigh. “So, what do you think is going on?”

Max’s eyes never left the mini Kwami gathering and only grew when they all gained a pink ring around their irises. “Uh, does anyone else see the pink ringed irises?”

Sabrina nodded, before her eyes caught the side of the box of pastries. “Do you think they’re hungry?”

Mullo’s eyes filled with joy and zoomed over to Sabrina’s shoulder. “Do you have anything with cheese?”

Nino nodded before he grabbed Sabrina’s wrist, and pulled her to her feet. Together they went over to Marinette’s desk, opened the box of pastries and gestured to them. “Do you have any favourites?”

Mullo squealed and grabbed a cheese danish, which drew the other Kwamis’ attention. The other Kwamis swarmed the box of pastries; Wayzz and Longg sat against each other, eating tea-flavoured cream puffs while Tikki and Kaalki shared a chocolate eclair and Trixx munched on one of the few nut filled pastries.

Marinette smiled at her friends before she pulled them back onto the bed. “So, what do you guys think?”

Kim smiled at his much shorter friends and threw his arms around Marinette and Max. “I think we should talk to them and find out more before we make any decisions, although, my vote goes to the possibility that we’ll be superheroes.”

The teens laughed and nodded. “Okay.”

Tikki, followed closely by the other Kwamis, came back over to the bed and they each sat down on their chosen’s outstretched hand. “He’s not wrong. You will be superheroes.”

“We want to bestow our powers on you, so you can help the Guardian reclaim the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculi.” Trixx continued.

The Kwamis went around in a circle telling the teens what they could, before the teens shared a look and nodded.

“Well guys?” Marinette looked around at her friends.

Chloé stood up, disrupting Marinette and throwing her into Kim’s side, and joyfully cried. “Let’s be superheroes!”

\---

A few days later, the city of Paris was crawling with seven heroes.

The seven kids sat in class, simply minding their own business when a member of their class, Ivan Bruel, gets Akumatized into Stoneheart.

They save the day competently, but Hawkmoth makes his announcement. However, his announcement is cut short by Dame de Fer’s.

“Actually, it will be us who are taking your Miraculous. Because as long as we are here, and we have no plans to leave, we will protect the people from you and your powers.” Dame de Fer captured the Akuma and smiled. “People of Paris. I am Dame de Fer. My team and I will vanquish this foe, and every foe after him. You will have nothing to fear as long as we are around.”

She swung off with her team, the seven heroes landed on top of the Trocadero where Dame de Fer, Spirit, Renard Doré, Dame Dragonne, Plastiron, and Souris de champ went one way and Chat Noir went the other. Chat Noir wondered if he’d ever learn his team mates’ secret identities, and he hoped he would. But for now, he wouldn’t know.


	4. Adrien #2

Adrien glanced at his bodyguard, his green eyes searching the wisen eyes staring back at him. He flashed the older man, the closest thing to a father Adrien had known in a long time, a smile. “Please. I just want to go to school like a normal kid.” Adrien kept the fact that he was now a superhero to himself. “Please.”

The older man seemed to ponder it for a moment before an understanding smile crossed his face. He crouched in front of his ward and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Lets go get you registered.” The older man’s voice was full of emotion and Adrien couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

A smile broke out across his face and he wrapped his arms around his neck. “Thank you.”

\---

Gori sat in the car, his eyes drifting to the boy in the back seat. He had known the boy for his entire life and had never once seen him act like Gabriel Agreste. If only Gori could see where Adrien got some of his mannerisms from.

He let out a sigh before pulling up to the school. He put the car in park, turned it off, and got out before waiting for Adrien to follow his lead. Together the two walked into the building, a soft smile on Gori’s face and an apprehensive one on Adrien’s.

Gori led Adrien to the Principal’s office before they stopped outside the office. “Do you want to go in there and meet the principal or do you want to explore?”

Adrien’s face turned red and he let out a soft chuckle. “I think I’d like to explore.” He looked at his feet ashamedly. “If that’s okay.”

Gori nodded and ruffled the blond’s hair. “Be careful. Don’t get abducted. I’ll send you a text when I get out of the meeting with the principal.” He passed the blond a smile.

Adrien nodded and saluted the older male before turning to go explore the building.

Gori felt a smile spread across his face before he walked into the office.

\---

Adrien was walking around the school, not paying attention to where he was going, when he heard a voice from the other end of the hallway.

“Adrikins?!” His childhood friend called. “Adrikins!!” She ran at him, five people of assorted heights, ethnicities and Adrien could only assume they ranged in age, from the minimum to the maximum age for the grade.

Adrien caught his childhood best friend when she ran at him with a laugh.

“What’re you doing here Adrikins? Did your father agree to let you go to school?” Chloé asked before seeing the state of his hair. “He did it?”

Adrien smiled and gestured behind his childhood best friend. “Who’re they? Are you going to introduce us or will I have to introduce myself?”

Chloé shot him a dark look before turning to her friends. “The tall one in the red sweatshirt is Le Chien Kim, the next tallest is Nino Lahiffe, the girl with red hair is Sabrina Raincomprix, after her is the boy with the glasses and the tie. His name is Max Kante, and finally is the shortie with the really cool hair, her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Her face broke out in a smile and she turned back to Adrien. “So you’re really going to start school here?”

Adrien nodded and smiled at the five friends. “As the blondie failed to mention. I’m Adrien Agreste, it’s nice to meet you all.” Adrien’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out before he looked at the text. “That’s him. It was nice meeting you all. I hope to see you all soon.”

Adrien walked off, with a wave over his shoulder, to where he met back up with the only father figure he’s known in years. The older man ruffled the blond’s hair with a smile on his face.

The duo walked out of the school towards the car and as soon as they got in the car the blond began telling him about the new friends he’d made.

“There were five of them, three boys and two girls. They seemed really cool!” A smile spread across his face and looked at his father figure. “Can I really start going to school there?”

Gori smiled at the small and quite timid boy before he nodded. “Of course Adrien. It’s what your mother would have wanted.”

\---

Chat Noir sat on the top of an abandoned rooftop in one of the older neighbourhoods of Paris. He was sending Dame de Fer a message on his staff when he heard the tell-tale sound of boots on the rooftop. A smile broke out across his face as his ears swiveled towards the sound. “Hello Dame de Fer.”

“Chaton.” She replied before five more pairs of boots landed behind her.

“Kitty-cat.” The only other blonde called before she vaulted over the bluette and pet the cat hero’s hair. “I missed you.”

The other members of their team shook their heads at the two blondes who behaved more and more like siblings with every interaction. The sounds of laughter escaped the rest of the team and the only redhead among their ranks strode forward to pull the dragoness off of the cat hero.

“I missed you too.”

“Can you two stop being so clingy?” Spirit asked, her tone flat and face void of expression.

“What Pony means is stop climbing all over him Duchess.” The tallest male said from behind the rest of the group.

“Don’t be mean to them.” Souris de Champ admonished the taller male, his eyes full of laughter. “Let Duchess fawn over her brother Jolly Green.”

The only other male amongst their ranks let out a loud guffaw before shaking his head. “Okay. Team bonding. Not just sibling bonding.”

Dame de Fer stood tall and firm, her brown eyes shining with laughter. “Let us not forget the team bonding.”

The seven teen heroes smiled and disappeared into the building, their laughter the only sound that could be heard throughout the whole neighbourhood.

\---

Chat Noir frowned at his new friends. “How come you all have such cool suits and I’m in a glorified onesie with a jacket and boots?”

Dame de Fer smiled at the blond before shrugging. “From what my Kwami says, you influence the suit you wear. Maybe try to think of a different suit next time you transform?”

Dame de Fer led the other five out of the abandoned house with waves over their shoulders to Chat Noir.

Chat Noir dropped his transformation with a mumbled: “Plagg, claws in.”

The tiny black cat god floated in front of Adrien with a raised eyebrow. “Blondie.”

“Plagg, can I have a different suit?”

“Hypothetically.”

“So, let’s see what happens.” Adrien smiled and nodded. “Plagg, claws out.”

Adrien was enveloped in a black and green light and when it dissipated there was a new Chat Noir standing in his place. Gone were his impractical leather cat ears and belt tail, in their place were two tiny, fluffy cat ears and a short but fluffy black cat tail. His shoulders had gotten padding, which was cleverly hidden under a thick half-jacket of red, white and blue stripes. His suit had retained its black colour but with a small nearly unnoticeable star of dark almost black grey displayed on his chest. His boots, once just with decorative silver toes now with steel toes, matched his belt, which was laden with all sorts of pouches filled with all sorts of things. His staff still clipped to the small of his back.

He let out a quiet whoop of exhilaration before he leapt from the window and headed home. The team was finally matching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next part, once again told from Marinette and Friends, will be broken down into a few parts. The first will be more team bonding, the second identity reveals, the third how Adrien/Chat Noir and Marinette/Dame de Fer become the next Guardians, and the fourth and final part deals with the appearance and lies of Lila Rossi,
> 
> Any suggestions for lies can be commented here or sent to me as an ask on Tumblr, multimouse-felinette-stuff.


	5. Events and Lila Rossi's Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a month-long hiatus (you should totally go read everything I wrote during the month of March if you haven't already), I bring you the fifth (and longest) chapter of None the Wiser.

Marinette sat at her desk in her room, her hands moving with a practiced elegance as she worked on Hadiah. Tikki rested on top of her head, nestled into her messy bun and simply watched her chosen tinker. Tikki let out a quiet breath of air before she came down to rest on her chosen’s hands.

“Marinette? What are you doing?” Tikki asked, her voice soft and gentle.

“Just updating Hadiah’s software.” Marinette responded before she looked at Tikki. “Tikki? Can I ask a question?”

“Of course Marinette.” Tikki smiled before she nodded. “What’s your question?”

“Do you think it’d be okay if the team, Chat Noir and I revealed our identities to each other after we talk to the Guardian?” Her voice was flat, not giving away anything.

Tikki nodded before she smiled. “Of course. Don’t you have team bonding to go to?”

Marinette looked to her computer monitor and noticed the time before her eyes widened in panic. She put the tools down, carefully closed Hadiah, placed Hadiah onto her charging port before cleaning off her desk and standing up. “Tikki, spots on.”

Marinette was engulfed in a flash of red-pink light and when it dissipated, in her place stood Dame de Fer. Her suit consisted of a tough looking red material, she brushed her hands down her sides and felt the material turn from armor to as soft as silk. Her suit was mostly red with small black splotches, the edges trimmed in alternating gold and silver. Her arms were covered in a similar style to the rest of her team, fingerless gloves and half-jacket sleeves. Her jacket was gold and silver with red and black detailing, the bottom hem brushing the bottom of her ribs while the collar laid open, stripes of her teammates’ colours displayed proudly on the inside of her jacket. She clicked her heels together, the chunky heels attached to her boots making a noise as she did so, before her heels too took on the colours of her teammates.

She left her bedroom and through one of the windows above her bed.

-

The seven teen heroes met up in their abandoned building, a building that Dame Dragonne purchased without the rest of the team knowing, and stood on the roof. Dame Dragonne looped her arms around Chat Noir with a smile. The three other males leaned on each other and smiled at the girls.

“Kitty-cat. I like the new look.” The blonde said before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Thanks.” Chat Noir offered a shy smile, not unlike the smiles Adrien offers Chloé.

“Duchess. Bring cat boy over here.” Plastiron called from the other side of the roof where Dame de Fer and Souris de Champ were rigging their weapons up to a portable projector they pulled out of Dame de Fer’s yo-yo.

The blondes rejoined their team with smiles on their faces. “Okay Tortuga.” Dame Dragonne replied, her tone soft and full of laughter. “What are Buggy and Ratton doing?”

“Movie night.” Spirit sounded from beside Renard Doré, where she had pulled blankets and pillows out of a portal into her bedroom.

Chat Noir hunkered down on the other side of Renard Doré with Dame Dragonne’s arm looped around his shoulder.

The seven teen heroes leaned against each other and watched several movies before they split up as it got dark.

-

Chloé was walking through a furniture store, Marinette and Adrien trailing behind her. The trio searched for furniture to fit the whole group's taste, with Chloé and Adrien not paying attention to the price tags simply the material while Marinette paid attention to it all.

Chloé let out a loud squeal, pulling Marinette and Adrien’s attention to her. “This is the perfect couch! We simply must get two!”

The couch in question was a brown Denali II six piece reclining sectional with two power headrests and USB ports. It was soft to the touch and totally worth the price. Marinette let her hand run over the fabric with a smile on her face before she nodded at her two rich friends.

Marinette stopped, her hand hovering over the armrest of the couch. “Could Adrien really be considered my friend? I’ve only known him for a few weeks.” Marinette let her thoughts consume her as she walked away from the couch and over to the desk chairs.

Chloé smiled at Adrien before walking over to her short friend. “What’s eating you Luciole?” She settled her arm around the girl’s shoulders with a gentle smile on her face. “Adrien is your friend.”

Marinette nodded, her eyes boring into the taller girl’s blue eyes. “Thanks Princess.” She looked down at the chair her hand was resting on. “What do you think of this chair?”

“We need three of them.” The blonde smiled and took her friend’s hand. “Let’s go finish picking out furniture.”

-

Marinette and Chloé surveyed the space with smiles on their faces. They walked passed the grey Jaxon three piece entertainment center with seventy-six inch plasma console, over the Niall arrows smoke rug and between the two brown Denali II six piece reclining sectionals towards the back of the main room. To their right were two Jaros room dividers filled with odd bits and bobs separating a small changing area with a Zora natural rug, two nutmeg coloured Presby dresser/vanities with a dark bronze Bixler tripod floor lamp situated in the corner. In the opposite corner was an Azure bar cart next to a Lizzie kitchen island. In front of those was a Dakota seven piece dining set on top of a Araceli shag ivory/charcoal rug.

They walked through the door into the office space. There were three cafe coloured Jaxon corner desk with three dark grey Calder office chairs sat atop Marsha gold/charcoal round rug. Against the wall next to the door was a cafe coloured Jaxon lateral file cabinet with its twin sitting against the wall across from the desks. Straight across from the door was a cafe coloured Jaxon mobile file cabinet. Going through the other door, the two girls walked into the gym. The gym, unlike the rest of the space which was hardwood floors, had a nature tile floor. The gym had mirrors lining the walls, which were painted a clouded pearl colour, and a punching bag sat in one corner. There was a ballet bar along one wall with a speaker system built into the walls.

The girls knew the team would love it, and not just the other girls.

-

The seven teen heroes landed on the rooftop of the building, Dame de Fer kept her expression neutral while Dame Dragonne couldn’t keep her excitement to herself.

“What’s up with Duchess?” Plastiron asked, looking at Dame de fer. “She’s acting like a kid in a candy store.”

“Is everyone here?” Dame de Fer asked, doing a quick headcount before nodding. “Without further adieu, Duchess and I present, our new space.”

The two girls led the team into the space and watched as everyone gasped. The five other heroes wandered the room before discovering the other room.

Plastiron, followed by Souris de Champ and Spirit, walked through the door and surveyed the office. Plastiron, unlike his two shadows, moved through to the second door and let out a whoop of surprise before he bellowed out a laugh. “This is so awesome!”

The seven teen heroes loved their new space, it was exactly what they needed in a hideout.

Chat Noir walked over to stand next to Dame de Fer and Dame Dragonne with a quick look around the room. “Can we talk after this? After everyone else has left?”

Dame de Fer and Dame Dragonne shared a look before they looked at Chat Noir. “Sure.” Dame de Fer answered with Dame Dragonne nodded in agreement.

\--

Dame de Fer looked at Dame Dragonne, the blonde’s head in the ombré haired girl’s lap, with a fond smile.

Chat Noir sat down on the couch close to, but not next to, the duo. He looked over at them, and saw how close the girls were. “So, I know exactly who picked out the furniture. Because I helped.”

“Adrikins?” Dame Dragonne asked before a smile spread across her face. “Longg, clear skies.” She was engulfed in a pale yellow light. She was replaced with Chloé when the light vanished. “Really?”

“Plagg, claws in.” Chat Noir was engulfed in a dark green light and when it disappeared Adrien Agreste was sitting there.

Chloé looked up at the girl who’s lap her head was in with an emploring look. She sighed before looking the blonde in her blue eyes. “Tikki, spots off.” The girl was engulfed in a red and pink light and when it vanished Adrien could only stare at the ombré haired girl in surprise.

“Marinette?”

“Mari or Nette. Never Marinette.” The brown eyed girl declared, her tone flat.

“But she-”

“It’s only polite to introduce someone by their full name.” The blonde responded, her eyes staring into the blond’s. “But seriously, it’s Mari or Nette. Only her dad calls her Marinette.”

Marinette nodded, a smile on her face. “Everyone else revealed at mine?”

The blonde nodded. “Of course. Best food.”

\--

The group of six friends were scattered around the room, Marinette and Chloé were sitting on the bed with Sabrina and Max at the desk and Kim and Nino up on the roof dancing.

Chat Noir slipped into the room through the open window. He settled himself between the two girls, who rolled their eyes at him. With a smirk on his face he let out a loud whistle, bringing the two boys on the roof back into the room.

The four teen heroes who weren’t in on his identity yet stared at him, Marinette slunk from the bed and pulled a blanket from the chest at the end of her bed. She wrapped it around her shoulders before she got back on the bed and wrapped the rest of the blanket around the blonde.

“Hey guys.” Chat Noir smiled. “Plagg, claws in.” Chat Noir disappeared in a flash of dark green light and Adrien appeared where he once sat.

The four other teens let out laughs before they joined the other three on the bed.

“EW!” Chloé screamed. “Kim! Nino! You’re all sweaty!”

Marinette looked at Adrien with a small smile. “Let’s see if you can guess who’s who.”

Adrien looked around the group with a thoughtful expression. “Sabrina is Spirit. Kim is Plastiron.” He looked at the last two critically before he continued. “Nino is Souris de Champ and Max is Renard Doré?”

Marinette shook her head with a faint smile. “Max is Souris de Champ and Nino is Renard Doré.”

\---

Marinette and Adrien sat in a quiet corner of the library, an ancient looking book between them. They’d built up book walls to separate themselves from the rest of the people in the library so they could have some privacy. Marinette’s eyes looked over the pages while Hadiah took pictures over her shoulder.

She looked at the blond with a question in her eyes. He looked back at her with the question reflected in his own eyes. The duo looked back down at the book and continued flipping through it.

“We have to return this to the vault before your father realizes it’s missing.” Marinette let her words hang in the air for a moment, before she reached up to grab Hadiah and began the expedited process of copying all of her memories from her hard drive to her phone. “We have copies. I’ll forward this copy to your private account so he can’t access it. Hadiah has a copy of this one plus the original photos. I’ll make a hard copy of the originals tonight.” She looked at her blond companion before looking down at their tiny god companions. “What do you think?”

The tiny red ladybug goddess nodded, a smile on her face. “I think we should go to the Guardian with this information so he can start the training.” She looked to her companion with a question hidden in her eyes.

He nodded and looked back at her. “Whatever you think Sugarcube. I might have waited a little while longer but this works.” He patted her cheek before looking up at the blond.

“We should take the book back asap and we can go meet the Guardian at your earliest convenience.” Marinette stated before letting go of Hadiah and moving to deconstruct the book walls. “I’ll send you an email to your private account with dates that work for me just respond with a date and time. I’ll see you back in the classroom.”

\---

Marinette had arrived at the Agreste manor, dressed in a qipao covered in cherry blossoms with her hair pulled back in a bun with hair chopsticks holding it in place. She wore black flats and carried a small black bag, in which Tikki was hiding with plenty of treats for her to share with Plagg. She had pressed the call button on the keypad outside the gates and, with the biggest smile she could muster, asked if Adrien was home.

“Who may I say is inquiring?” The cold metallic voice of Adrien’s father’s secretary/assistant sounded from the speaker attached to the keypad.

Marinette, in all her fake Chinese glory, flushed in fake shame. In her best, “just got off the boat” Cantonese accent, Marinette continued. “I’m, how you say, Adrien’s tóngxué… classmate!” She let out a quiet laugh before rectifying her mistake. “He dāyìng de to zhùgōng me with my French.”

Adrien appeared on the opposite side of the gate, he quickly scaled the gate before he dropped down next to his friend. “I did promise to assist her with her French.” He casually slung his arm around her shoulders before waving to the camera. “I’ll be back before my piano lesson at six thirty.”

Adrien, dressed in a black shirt with three stripes across the chest under a white shirt with blue jeans and orange trainers, led Marinette away from the manor and they took every back alley and shared a laugh.

“Really? That accent?” Adrien let out a quiet laugh. “It was terrible.”

Marinette shot him a glare before she ducked into an alcove to pull on a jacket that was red and gold with black and silver detailing. She let Hadiah nestle into her bun and walked back over to the blond. She linked her arm with his and together they followed the directions coming out of her bag.

Marinette stood next to Adrien, their hands linked. She knew they needed to do this but this wasn’t exactly what she had in mind. The building in front of them was a massage parlor.

She looked over at the blond, noticing the barely concealed fear in his eyes, before she patted his hand. She carefully brought the hand sporting the ring up to her face and made eye contact over the ring. “This ring does not make you a hero.” She smiled and tapped him right over his heart. “This is.” She raised her opposite hand and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal the same short, elderly Chinese man who they’d both seen before. He looked surprised, at the appearance of the two of them at his door but smiled nonetheless.

“Come on in. Would you like some tea?”

The two teens walked in, noticing the tan line on his wrist, but saying nothing. The elderly Chinese man led them into the main room of the parlor and motioned towards the floor, covered in tatami mats, for the two teens to sit down while he prepared the tea.

The two teens sat down, Marinette’s bag between them, and they shared a look. They looked back to the other side of the table when the elderly Chinese man sat down and handed them cups of tea.

“We, well, he discovered something and I believe this,” Marinette got out the hard copy of the photos, which she’d bound in leather, and slid it across the table to the elderly Chinese man, “belongs to you.”

The elderly Chinese man took the leather bound book and flipped through it, his hands shaking and eyes filling with tears. He looked up at the teens before his eyes, nearly overflowing with tears, trained on Marinette’s bag. His eyes went to Marinette’s earrings and Adrien’s ring. “Of course.”

Tikki and Plagg flew out of Marinette’s bag and smiled at the elderly Chinese man. “Guardian Fu. These two are the next generation of the Order.” Tikki stated simply.

“Get to training Fu.” Plagg demanded before he curled up in Adrien’s hair.

Marinette smiled at the elderly Chinese man, Fu, and bowed to show him her respect. “Please, Master Fu, teach Adrien and I the ways of the Guardians.”

Adrien nodded and pleaded with the man as well. “Please teach us so that we can keep the Order alive.”

\---

Marinette and Adrien sat in the parlor room of the massage parlor, cups of tea before them on the table with the grimoire open on the table between them. Marinette’s brown eyes went over the words under the picture of an ancient turtle hero while Adrien’s green eyes went over the words under the picture of an ancient bee hero.

The two had been working extremely hard to learn the ancient guardian language and had mastered it in under two months, it helped to have someone else to talk to to practice.

Master Fu walked into the parlor room, a gentle smile on his face. “There is nothing else I can teach you. I name you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, as the next generation of Guardians and I leave you the Miracle Box.”

\----

Marinette, Adrien and their friends sat in class double checking their homework before a new girl walked in. The girl had long brown hair with two sections in the front tied off with a pair of elastics. She wore a black and white polka dotted romper under an orange jacket with a pair of dark tights and a pair of brown ankle boots. Her green eyes glinted in the overhead fluorescent lights, revealing flecks of lighter and darker greens.

Marinette nudged Nino, gesturing to the new girl. “Do you think this one will be better or worse than the last one?”

\----

Lila Rossi had been at Collège Françoise Dupont for only a week, and it had been the longest week of Marinette’s life.

Marinette sat in her seat, her hair pulled back into a messy bun, with her hands pressed to her forehead. She let out a sleep-deprived sigh as she listened to the pair of girls behind her with their insissent gossiping.

“Jagged Stone loves me. He’s written so many songs about me and he calls me all the time. But, Clara Nightingale is probably my best friend. We dance together all the time and I help her with all of her routines.” Lila smiled at Alya, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Doesn’t Jagged Stone call you his niece?” Nino leaned over to Marinette and smiled impishly.

“You didn’t.” Her eyes widened as she heard Jagged’s signature black ankle boots on the floor approaching. She groaned and crossed her arms on top of her deck and dropped her head into her arms.

“Where is my favourite niece?” Jagged burst into the classroom, pulling off his sunglasses in one clean move.

\----

“Lila’s been lying to us?” Rose asked, her voice quiet and unsure.

Sabrina nodded solemnly, Max at her side, as she looked at the short blonde girl.

“We really are very sorry Rose. We only just realized that the rest of the class didn’t know.”

\----

The rest of the class filtered back in after lunch, talking amongst themselves. They looked up when they heard Lila’s voice and rolled their eyes.

Lila’s palace of lies was crumbling at her feet and she didn’t even know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who thinks Lila would look better with braids instead of those two dumb sausage things?


	6. Teen Heroes Deserve a Break too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized text is spoken English. Our favourite group of Parisian heroes can speak English pretty well, some better than others, while their class still struggles sometimes.

Adrien smiled up at Marinette as she placed a to-go cup of coffee in front of him. He grabbed the cup before catching sight of the small bag at her side. “What’s in the bag?”

“Just some scones.” She smiled at Adrien and ruffled his hair. “For Kim, he’s got a big race this afternoon.” She placed the bag of scones beside Kim’s stuff before she sat in her seat, pulling out her own school work.

Sabrina frowned, looking longingly at his cup of coffee. “That’s not fair.” She tucked into her schoolwork however, as soon as Ms. Bustier walked into the classroom.

Ms. Bustier clapped to get their attention, like she was teaching students in élémentaire instead of collège, with a large smile on her face. “Okay class. We have been selected to go on a suprise field trip. However, each and every one of you will have to help us raise money to cover part of the travel expenses. Doesn’t a surprise field trip sound fun?”

Rose clapped and smiled before turning to Juleka. “A surprise field trip? Oh Jules that sounds like so much fun!” She beamed at the taller girl and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I can’t wait to find out where we’re going.”

Mylène smiled up at Ivan and patted his cheek. “Maybe it’ll be a learning experience, or help us with our language skills.”

Alix and Nathaneal simply shrugged and went back to their books. Alix continued her senseless doodling and Nathaneal continued working on his comic. The duo worked side by side seamlessly, each offering the other silent comfort and utensils when needed.

Alya looked at Lila, starstruck before she wrapped her arms around the Italian girl’s arm. “What did you get for us?” She whispered to her brown haired friend, her brown eyes boring into the Italian’s green eyes.

Lila blushed, as though she was nervous, and looked away from her friend. “It’s a surprise for a reason Als.”

The two brown haired girls smiled at each other, Lila in relief that Alya bought her lie and Alya in excitement.

Nino slumped in his seat and looked across the aisle at Kim and Max, he discreetly began making faces at them before Marinette knocked her shoulder against his. Nino was bored and he would continue to be bored no matter what went on in class, he just wanted to go out as Renard Doré and feel the breeze in his hair.

\---

Adrien looked around the table, at his friends, sitting in the Dupain-Cheng family apartment above their bakery. He let out a laugh as he saw Kim stuffing his face with various sweets.

Kim looked up at Adrien’s laugh and scrunched his nose up. “What?” He brushed away the crumbs on his lips and raised an eyebrow. “Never seen a guy carbo-load before a big race?”

Adrien let out a laugh before he shook his head. “Only started going to school at the beginning of the year, remember?”

Marinette let out a squeal, drawing Adrien and Kim’s attention, as she pointed at the television screen. “Look!”

Max scrambled to her side, his eyes glued to the screen, as Sabrina fell in on her other side. “Oh my.”

Chloé glanced over at the screen and smiled before looking over at Adrien. “Tony Stark is making international news again. I wonder what he did this time. Turn up the volume Mari.”

Marinette obliged, her eyes glued to the reporter’s face.

_ “-billionaire Tony Stark has revealed that his company, run by girlfriend-turned-CEO Pepper Pots, Stark Industries, had been holding a contest. The contest is over now and Mr. Stark is prepared to give a speech. We’ll go over to the Stark cam now.” _

The camera panned from a reporter back to Tony Stark, who was smiling and waving to the people gathered in front of him.

_ “Hello New York!” _ He smiled and blew kisses at the crowd before he pushed his sunglasses up into his hair.  _ “Thank you all for coming out today to see me.” _ He paused to let a laugh bubble out of the crowd.  _ “We at Stark Industries have been working exceptionally hard to make up for the time we invested in the contest, and are so happy to announce that the winners of the contest are a French class. I know this greatly disappoints all of you here today, however, they have never been able to tour Stark Industries. This French class comes to us all the way from Paris.” _ He smiled at the camera, making all of the people in the crowd feel seen by him.  _ “We at Stark Industries welcome the students of Ms. Bustier’s class from Paris, France’s Collège Françoise Dupont.” _ He waved one final time before he walked off of the stage and the camera panned back over to the reporter.

_ “Well, isn’t that wonderful? We anxiously await the class’s arrival in two short months. I’m Renee Castel, back to you Ted.” _

The group of friends shared a look, before Marinette, Max and Sabrina shared excited looks. Marinette and Sabrina let out excited squeals.

“The cheapest flight to New York costs about two hundred euros a seat.” Chloé stated from her seat in Tom’s favourite chair, an overstuffed chair that was incredibly soft to the touch, and looked up at her friends. “We can pay for all seven of us to fly first class in just a few hours, without asking Daddy or Mister Agreste.”

Marinette nodded and looked at the time on her phone. She groaned and looked over at her friends. “We have to go back to school. Meet up here, ‘Brina’s, Chloé's or the hide-out after school?”

The group of friends shared a look before smiling. “Food from here, blankets from Chloé’s, movies from Sabrina’s then go to the hide-out.”

\---

The seven teen heroes collapsed onto their couches, the blankets spread across all of them while the snacks were tucked away in their tiny kitchenette and the movies (Megamind, The Croods, The Emperor’s New Groove, and several other assorted Disney movies) were placed delicately in the shelving beside the television.

The seven let out a laugh, they couldn’t believe their luck.

“So, now we just have to help the class raise money for their seats.” Souris de Champ chirped, leaning heavily against Spirit’s side.

Chat Noir nodded before he looked over his teammates. “So, anyone else wanna ditch the hero duds and just have a movie marathon?”

The six other heroes nodded, and one by one the seven teens detransformed and went into the back corner to change into some pajamas or lounge wear depending on the person.

They simply sat back and relaxed, excited for their trip to New York, and even more excited for their tour of Stark Industries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ideas for outfits you want to see our favourite group of Parisian heroes wear, you can comment them here or send them to me in a private message on Tumblr (either @multimouse-felinette-stuff or @peterxwade24) or on Wattpad (@MrsDiablousRiddle).


	7. Stark Industries Tour, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coraline Jones and Wybie Lovat characters inspired by Coraline Jones and Wybie Lovat from the movie, Coraline.
> 
> I promise they'll only appear in maybe three more chapters.

Marinette sat beside Max, the duo fiddling with (and upgrading) their A.I.s, while Nino and Kim sat behind them discussing the new break-dancing routine they were working on. Chloé, Sabrina and Adrien sat behind the boys discussing fashion.

Madame Bustier stood up on the front of the bus, a smile on her face. “Class. Class. Pay attention.” She waited until she had the entire class’s attention and plastered a smile on her face. “We’re nearly at our destination so listen up. Behave and don’t break any of the rules.” She looked around the bus before her eyes landed on the seven teens in the back. “Do you all understand me?”

The class chorussed a “yes Ms. Bustier.” although they all kept their eyes glued to their phones or out the windows. They were excited to be in New York City. They were excited to be able to tour Stark Industries.

The bus pulled up outside of Stark Industries, behind a similar bus. Ms. Bustier’s class unboarded the bus as the bus in front of them, filled with the Midtown School of Science and Technology decathlon team, began to unboard their own bus. The students, still oblivious to the presence of the other group, walked into the lobby of the tower.

Marinette turned to Max, a smile on her face as she clasped her hands in front of her chest. “I can’t believe we’re really at Stark Industries.” She looked around the lobby, growing confused at the sight of the decathlon team. “Why do you think they’re here also?”

Ms. Bustier approached the counter, and one of the several receptionists, at the same time Mr. Harrington approached the counter and one of the other receptionists.

“Ms. Bustier’s class for the ten a.m. tour.” She smiled at the receptionist, a lovely red-haired woman named Anastasia.

“Mr. Harrington’s class for the ten a.m. tour.” He nodded, a smile on his face as he watched the receptionist, a brunet man named Antoine.

The two teachers looked at each other, their eyes widening. “Did you say ten a.m. tour?” They asked in unison.

“Yes.” The two teachers answered, again in unison. They looked back at the receptionists, sat beside each other as they looked at their computer screens.

Anastasia smiled up at Ms. Bustier, her light brown eyes shining in the overhead lights. “It appears your tour is being given by Mr. Parker.”

“Excuse me. Did you just say Mr. Parker?”

Peter perked his head up, catching the attention of several of the other receptionists who all smiled and greeted him. “Yes sir? Did you need something Mr. Harrington?”

Marinette looked over at the boy, his curly brown hair bouncing as he turned to look at his teacher. She watched his brown eyes flit over the two groups before looking around the room, a habit she and her friends had also picked up. She quickly took in his form, lithe but powerful with limbs made for swinging through buildings (not unlike her own limbs) and observant eyes. She shook her head, turning to her friends and smiling at the impromptu dance battle Kim and Nino were having.

Ms. Bustier and Mr. Harrington seemed to be having a staring contest while Anastasia and Antoine seemed to finally notice Peter. “Oh! Mr. Parker! Should I alert Mr. Stark that you’re here?” Anastasia smiled while she dialed the number for Mr. Stark’s personal lab.

“No need Ana. I’m actually here on a field trip, I shouldn’t be working until later today.”

“Peter.” FRIDAY’s voice filtered through the speakers, scaring members of the Midtown School of Science and Technology decathlon team, causing Peter to sigh. “Boss says it’s your responsibility to give the foreign school their tour.” She paused to let Peter groan and mutter to himself before speaking again. “He says you can take it up with him personally or just accept it.”

Peter rolled his eyes before he shook out his nerves and plastered a smile on his face. He pulled his ID badge out of his bag and clipped it onto one of his belt loops. He walked over to stand in front of Ms. Bustier’s class and, when he got there, he clapped to draw the class’s attention. “Okay. As Anastasia and FRIDAY said, my name is Peter Parker. I’m one of the interns at Stark Industries,” he motioned to the building behind him and smiled, “and you will probably see several other interns as we traverse the building.” Peter reached over the counter and grabbed the bin of purple ID badges. “These,” he shook the bin with a smile, “are your ticket into the building. They’re purple, which simply signifies that you’re not from America, while American tourists get red badges.” He pointed at the decathlon team, who were all holding a red ID badge, before drawing their attention back to him. “Now I want everyone to come up and grab a badge.”

Ms. Bustier’s class swarmed him, except for Marinette and Adrien’s group of friends, and grabbed a badge. The last seven students grabbed badges after the rest of their class had cleared out of the way. Marinette and Max began to exam their badges before simply swapping badges.

“Now that everyone has a badge, let's go through the first of several metal detectors.” Peter smiled at the class and started walking to a large metal detector, not the one that was currently being used by his team but one a few detectors down. “Now, the voice you heard earlier that seemed to come from nowhere, is actually Mr. Stark’s latest AI, raise your hands if you know what an AI is.” To Peter’s astonishment, the entire class raised their hands before they looked at Marinette and Max. Peter simply smiled and nodded. “Mr. Stark’s latest AI, named FRIDAY, which stands for  Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth, is a natural-language user interface. However, while she does help Mr. Stark be Iron Man, her main use in Stark Industries is to make sure everyone in the building is healthy and stable, physically, emotionally and psychologically. Isn’t it Fri?”

“It is, Peter.” Her voice conveyed a familial love that, had Ms. Bustier’s class not already heard from their own resident AIs, astounded many who heard it.

Peter stood taller at her tone and glanced around the group, seeing several people he was afraid would cause trouble. “I would like to reiterate Mr. Stark’s no bullying policy. This is a safe and conducive space which encourages individuality and free expression. Any, and I do mean any, signs of bullying will result in a first and only warning, and any display of bullying after that will result in the perpetrator spending part of the tour in the video room watching Captain America’s PSAs until we come to collect them for lunch, and if their behaviour and attitude has improved they will be allowed to join the tour. Does everyone understand me?”

The class nodded, however Lila threw a glare in Marinette’s direction and Alya, who stood beside her, excitedly pulled out her phone.

\---

The class and Peter arrived on the second floor, which was dedicated to the first floor of the Avengers Museum, and began to look around.

Marinette and Max split off from their five other friends to read each and every plaque there was in the room, smiling as Hadiah and Markov floated behind them and recorded their movements, a practice the duo had put in place several years ago while the group was trying to learn sign language, both French and American. They absorbed every piece of information, most of it one of them already knew, before they got to the plaque for Doctor Robert “Bruce” Banner. The two read the plaque several times, frowning when it barely touched on the doctor’s several doctorates and instead displayed information from his time as The Hulk.

Peter let out a sharp whistle, drawing the group’s attention to himself. “We’re spending a few more minutes here before we go to the second floor of the museum. Finish reading whatever is in front of you and gather by the elevator doors.” He walked to the elevator and pulled out his phone to text Tony.

Ms. Bustier’s class meandered over to the elevator and snickered. “Are you ready to go, Mister Tour-Guide?”

Peter tucked his phone away and smiled at the group. “Are we all here?” He did a quick head count before nodding. He started towards the elevator, and held back a nervous smile when he heard the group follow him. He got in the elevator, soon followed by the class, and simply pressed the up button. The ride was over before any of them knew it and they disembarked from the elevator.

Peter turned to the group, and with an overly dramatic gesture, motioned to the museum behind him. “Welcome to the Stark Industries Museum.” Although Peter wasn’t expecting much, he wasn’t expecting for two of the students to let out quiet gasps of excitement. He turned, holding his hand out towards the exhibit. “You have thirty minutes to explore and read about the company before we’re going through another metal detector.”

\---

The students met up on the forty-seventh floor, where the food court could be found, with Peter leading the French students and another intern, Coraline Jones, leading the decathlon team. Peter linked arms with Coraline, affectionately called Jones-y by her boyfriend Wybie, as they walked into the food court before the duo spun around to face the students.

“This is Stark Industries’ legendary food court.” Peter began, absentmindedly running his free hand through his hair. “Mr. Stark thinks it is unfair of him to charge his employees for lunch when he has billions of dollars at his disposal.”

“So, feel free to get whatever you want for lunch, it’s all on Mr. Stark.” Coraline smiled at the kids, her fingers anxiously tapping against her ID badge. “Without any more fuss, let’s go to lunch.”

The two tour guides toured around and walked over to go get something to eat, Peter splitting off to go join his decathlon team and Coraline joining a tall African-American boy. The groups remained separate, the decathlon team keeping to themselves (and not believing the French students could speak English) while the French students wandered around the food court, looking for something to eat.

Lila and Alya separated and went to get pizza, not being able to decide on anything else. Rose and Juleka separated from the group and decided to get sushi, a favourite of theirs. Ivan, Mylène, Nathaniel and Alix separated from the group and decided to just get burgers from a burger place. Marinette, Adrien and their friends, the last group still to decide, continued walking the expanse of the food court before they fell away one by one. Kim left to get phở while Sabrina and Max left to get ramen. Nino left to get vegetarian curry with red bean paste filled sesame balls. Chloé left to get some chicken nuggets and waffle fries. Adrien left to get a salad, only because he didn’t want anything else (but his salad had all the available toppings). Marinette, however, got several orders of xiaolongbao.

The food court got quiet when the Avengers walked into the room. Mummers spread across the room, drawing everyone’s attention to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you want the kiddos to wear? Also, I hope you enjoy the Muslim!Nino who eats halal approved food.


	8. Stark Industries Tour, Part 2

The Avengers walked into the food court, a clear goal in their mind, and it was a few moments later that they swarmed Peter. Clint and Steve ruffled his hair while Natasha simply patted his shoulder with a quiet “Маленький паук”. Tony, the boy’s father in all but blood, pressed a kiss to his temple. Bruce, ever the awkward introvert, hung back and simply waved at the boy.

Marinette’s eyes flitted over the Avengers, taking in each of their forms, before quickly committing her thoughts to paper (or in this case a napkin). She looked back up when she heard the tell-tale clack of stilettos on the floor. In the doorway stood Virginia “Pepper” Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. The strawberry blonde haired woman wore a navy blue dress which hugged her form from her shoulders to just below her knees, her stilettos were black and complimented the slim black banded watch she wore on her right wrist.

“Tony. You have a meeting you’re sup- Pete!” Pepper smiled and walked over to gingerly wrap her arms around the teen. “How’s your day been?”

Peter smiled and leaned into Pepper’s embrace. “My day’s been fine. Mr. Stank assigned me a tour today, despite the fact I wasn’t scheduled until much later.”

Pepper shot Tony a glare before she looked down at Peter. “The foreign class. Of course he assigned the tour to you.” She let go of Peter and snapped her fingers to get the Avengers attention. “All of you are going to march your butts out the door, go back up to the eighty-fourth floor, except you Tony you have a meeting on the sixty-seventh floor, and leave Peter alone until the end of the tour when everyone who is touring the tower will be on the fifty-first floor for a question and answer.” Pepper watched as the Avengers slunked away from the food court and up to where they were directed to go. She rolled her eyes at their childlike behaviour before turning around to look at the people in the food court. “I’m sorry for the disturbance. Thank you all for your patience.” She smiled a megawatt smile, enamouring everyone in the food court to her, as she waved and turned around to go ensure Tony made it to his meeting.

Marinette looked across the table at Max and gave him a look.

“Was that Doctor Robert Bruce Banner?” Max mouthed to her, his excitement clear on his face.

She nodded, returning his excitement before she turned to Kim and Adrien.

“Did you see her?” Kim asked Adrien, a broad smile on his face. “Did you see the way she handled them?”

Adrien nodded. “She treated the Earth’s Mightiest heroes like they were children.” Adrien’s eyes lit up as he looked at Marinette. “She treated them like Mari treats us.”

“If you’re implying that Virginia Pepper Potts is their babysitter, you’re wrong. She’s more like a manager, like the Penny Rolling to their Jagged Stone.” Marinette cut in, disrupting their moment of boyish fascination. “And of course I treat you guys like children, you are children.”

Kim punched Marinette’s shoulder in amusement. “Haha. Very funny. You’re just as much a child as the rest of us.”

Adrien looked around the table, first at Sabrina and Chloé who were probably talking about the dress Ms. Potts had been wearing then at Nino and Max who were simply fascinated at the fact that Clint Barton had been in the same room as them (although for different reasons, Nino was fascinated at his ability to hear music despite being deaf and Max was fascinated at how well he was operating with his hearing aids). He smiled at his friends and let out a small laugh. “She really is their Mari.”

\---

The French class, once again headed by Peter, resumed their tour. They climbed from floor to floor, poking their heads into the various labs or conference rooms as they passed them. They eventually arrived on the fifty-third floor, the last floor of their tour before they climbed back down to the fifty-first floor. Peter led them to the largest of the conference rooms (approximately a quarter of the entire floor) and opened the door to let the class into the room.

Ms. Bustier’s class filed into the room, whispering excitedly to one another. Alya had her arm wrapped around Lila’s and was hanging onto her every word.

“They set up this question and answer because I asked them to.” Lila bragged to Alya. “Don’t be shocked if they don’t seem to recognize me, They want to protect me from their enemies and try not to associate with me when there are other people around.” She flashed her best friend a smile, full of teeth and forced cheer.

Pepper Potts stood at the front of the room, a tablet held in front of her as she finished a few things. She turned to face the room when she noticed the last few stragglers from the decathlon team walk in. A wide smile spread across her face, bringing colour to her cheeks and light to her eyes, as she locked the tablet and handed it off to one of the assistants or interns in the room. “Welcome to Stark Industries. I’m the CEO, Virginia Potts but everyone called me Pepper. I assume you had a wonderful tour and learned a lot about Stark Industries.” She paused to allow the tour groups to nod in agreement. “Well, I know why you’re all here and it’s the question and answer session with the Avengers.” She smiled a megawatt smile before she turned to the door and waited for the Avengers to walk in.

The Avengers walked into the room, all flashy smiles and even flashier clothes. Tony, dressed to the nines in a dark grey three piece suit with a white button-up shirt and an Iron Man red and gold striped tie, stood next to Pepper and removed his sunglasses, tucking them into one of his pockets. Natasha, dressed in a pair of black dress pants with a white top and a dark red suit jacket, stood on Pepper’s other side with a small smile to the students, although she waved to Peter. Bruce, dressed in a pair of khaki slacks under a purple button-up shirt with a light green argyle bow tie, stood on Tony’s other side and gave a hesitant wave to the students. Clint, dressed in a dark purple dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a black pair of dress pants, stood a step behind Nat on her other side with a smile before he turned to Nat and started signing. Steve, dressed in a white button-up shirt over a nice pair of jeans with a red and blue tie, stood beside Clint and smiled at the students.

“Hi. I’m Tony Stark and these are my friends,” Tony began spreading his arms to the sides to gesture to the rest of the Avengers, “the Avengers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who gets the reference, comment your favourite person associated with the reference.


	9. Pandemonium

The students sat in quiet amazement, or most of them did. Lila kept whispering to Alya, who was whispering excitedly back to her. Max was trying not to hyperventilate while Marinette was crushing his hand (and he was crushing her’s in return) and committing her ideas to napkins. Kim and Nino excitedly signing about both Captain Steven Rogers and Agent Clint Barton, but not for the reasons others were talking about them, they simply wanted to know what music they worked out to and their workout routine. Chloé was glancing from the outfits to Sabrina and Adrien, critiquing the outfits silently.

Tony, ever the attention whore, took a step forward drawing all attention to him. “I would like to personally thank all of you for being here today, and an extra special thank you to our friends from France.” He smiled, a warm and comforting image to those more anxious to be in a room with the Avengers. “Now, how about we start with questions about Stark Industries? Does that sound good?”

The decathlon team all raised their hands and one by one they asked and their questions were answered.

Tony looked around the room for one final question about Stark Industries before his eyes landed on Max. A small smile played at his lips at the visual reminder of Rhodey and, before he could even think about it, the words fell from his lips. “How about you? What’s your question about Stark Industries?”

Max shared a look with Marinette, a silent conversation that never left their eyes, before he looked back at Tony Stark. An easygoing smile spread across Max’s face as he pushed his glasses back up onto the bridge of his nose. “What are your plans to take Stark Industries’ technology to a more global scale?”

Tony smiled, shooting Pepper a smile, before turning back to Max. “We’re planning to introduce the new Stark Industries tech slowly, let it saturate the market before we launch our next full scale wave of products.”

Pepper smiled her megawatt smile at the students. “Okay, that’s all the questions about Stark Industries. Now, what you’ve all been waiting for, a question and answer segment with the Avengers.”

The students started shouting questions, the voices overlapping and drowning each other out. Tony let out a sharp whistle before looking out over the crowd. “One at a time. Let’s start with,” Tony pointed to Alya and offered her one of his award winning smiles, “you. What’s your question?”

Alya smiled and adjusted her phone in her hand. “Alya Cèsaire, writer and editor of the Ladyblog.”

Pepper held up a hand and stopped Alya. “There will be no videos during the question and answer portion of the tour.”

Alya, dejectedly, put away her phone and refocused on the genius in front of her. “What is your relationship with Lila Rossi?”

Tony looked confused before he looked at his teammates as though looking to them for confirmation that they also didn’t know who the girl was talking about. “I don’t know a Lila Rossi, and neither do my friends.”

Alya nodded, seemingly accepting his answer. The questions kept coming, ranging from questions about everyone’s current favourite activities to do as a team to things about the Hulk that made Doctor Banner wince.

Kim raised his hand and waited to be called on, smiling widely Clint nodded to him. “Lê Chiến Kim. Ny friend Nino and I have a question for Clint Barton and Steve Rogers.” He waited until both of the heroes gave him their attention before he continued. He knew they weren’t going to be expecting his question. “What do you two listen to when you’re working out and what are your routines?”

Steve looked at Clint, a startled look in his eyes. The two heroes turned to look at the precocious teen, knowing this was a very serious question. “Well,” Steve started, “when we work out together we typically stick to early 2000s pop or rock music but, when it’s just me working out I typically listen to rock or pop from the 70s and 80s…”

“And while Grandpa listens to that, I’ve gotten really into working out while listening to music from the last decade, a podcast, or an audiobook.” Clint finished with a smile. “Although, our routines differ from day to day and workout to workout.”

Kim nodded with a smile. “Thank you for your answer.”

The decathlon team asked some questions, your standard “How do you know Peter Parker?” and other such things before it was again time for the final question.

Bruce looked around the room, feeling emboldened by this portion coming to an end. His eyes landed on Marinette, taking in the way she was holding herself and the way her hands wouldn’t stop moving, and he was suddenly reminded of Tony. He smiled at the girl, deciding she would ask the final question. “Do you have a question?”

Marinette sat up straight giving the heroes her full attention despite the fact that her hands kept signing to her friends using FSL. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. For Mr. Stark. What are you working on currently?”

Tony’s smile widened and his shoulders relaxed, falling back into easy topics. “Currently, I’m working on upgrading JARVIS’s facial recognition software to make identifying family members easier. How about a demonstration of this?” He smiled before looking over at Pepper. “Hey, JARVIS, run facial recognition software on the room I’m in.”

JARVIS sounded from the ceiling, his voice reminding Adrien of his Uncle’s. “There appears to be several familiar matches in the room including yourself and Young Peter.”

The room fell into silence, the students looking around at each other in panic while the adults shared looks.

Tony looked around the room, confused. “JARVIS, are there any siblings in the room?”

“There appears to be two or three pairs of siblings, sir.” JARVIS sounded, leaving the room in a continued state of silence.

The silence only lasted a few moments until pure pandemonium struck the room.


	10. The DNA Indicates

The students erupted in loud shouts, their disbelief clear in their tone, until one student’s voice rang out above the rest.

“My mother never told me.” The Italian girl’s voice broke out above the rest of the shouts, not because it was louder but because it was more preposterous.

Pepper smiled and held up a hand to silence the shouts. “It appears this tour will have to run over the previously allotted time. I will set up a make-shift clinic in one of the rooms down the hall so we can identify the familial matches and give you all time to come to terms with the fact that your parents may not have been one hundred percent truthful.” She stepped out of the room and flagged down a few of the employees.

The students broke up into small groups, only talking within their groups.

Adrien looked at his friends, at his chosen family, and could only hope that they wouldn’t be torn apart.

\---

The chosen family sat in the make-shift clinic, all within an arm’s length away from someone else, waiting patiently while the medics took DNA samples. Adrien, ever the anxious child, held Chloé’s hand in his right hand and Nino’s hand in his left hand while he watched the medics approach each of his other friends. Flashbacks to when his mother was sick came to him and he flinched when one of the medics attempted to approach him.

A flash of brown hair filled Adrien’s field of vision and he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. His friends squeezed his hands comfortingly and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He heard three different voices shush him at first, until the other three friends surrounded him and offered their support.

“Mr. Agreste. We need you to relax. It’s only a cheek swab.” One of the medics reassured Adrien, hoping to get through to the boy.

“It may be easier for him to relax if it was one of us.” Max supplied after Adrien continued to sit there tensely.

“Hey Kitten.” Chloé’s voice reached Adrien, her voice clear and comforting. “Would you let Remy or Pony swab your cheek? So it’s someone you know?”

Adrien nodded stiffly. He would feel so much better if it was one of his friends sticking the swab in his mouth.

\---

The students sat in the conference room, anxiously checking their phones for the time. The teachers sat a few feet behind their students, absentmindedly chatting about trivial things. The Avengers paced the front of the room, pausing and looking at each other as though to speak before they just shook their heads and continued pacing.

“Sir.” JARVIS cut through the tension. “I have the results.”

“Well what are they?” Tony bit out, his nerves getting to him. “What are the results.”

“It seems my initial counts were only slightly off. There are three pairs of people with genetic material close enough to be siblings and one pair of people with genetic material that is either close enough to be cousins or siblings.”

The students froze, looking around the room and trying to figure out who could possibly be related to who. Friends fell against friends, gratefully taking their comfort and giving comfort in return.

“Young Master Peter and one of the French students have DNA which indicates they share a parent. Three of the French students have DNA which indicates they share a parent and two of the other French students have DNA which indicates they share a parent. Two members of Young Master Peter’s decathlon team have DNA which indicates they are either cousins or siblings.”

\---

Marinette’s group of friends remained with the people who had similar DNA, although the only other members of their class were Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine, and Nathaneal Kurtzberg. Juleka was running her fingers through Rose’s short blonde hair, attempting to calm the shorter girl, while Nathaneal was drawing intricate patterns on his arms.

The Avengers were standing in the front of the room, huddled up and speaking in hushed voices. They were unintentionally ignoring the children on the other side of the room, who had been left in their (or rather Ms. Potts) care for the time being.

Sabrina got up from where she was sitting amidst her friends to sit beside the boy who was apparently her half brother. She looked down at the patterns on his arm and was floored by their beauty. She waited until he lifted his pen to look for somewhere else to doodle before she lightly touched his shoulder. She offered him a smile and gently pried the pen out of his hand. “Hi Nathaneal.”

“Sabrina.” His voice was cold, which she could understand, but held a sliver of hope. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” Sabrina offered, knowing he wasn’t going to open up right off the bat. “How are you?”

“You don’t have to try to be my friend you know. I’ve been just fine without you.” Nathaneal’s voice was hard and Sabrina knew that he didn’t have the best homelife.

“I’m sorry you feel that way. But I also want you to know that if you ever need anything I’m here. If you ever don’t feel safe at home, you can call me or my dad.” Sabrina searched his face, seeing his fear hidden deep in his eyes, before she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Your art is beautiful and you should be proud of it.”

Nathaneal carefully wrapped his ink covered arms around Sabrina, holding her against his being and taking comfort from her. “Thank you.” He pulled back a faint smile on his face. “I hope this doesn’t change your dynamic.”

The Avengers separated then, standing in a line in the front of the room. They all smiled at the children and hoped it helped calm their nerves.

Tony spoke up first, his voice smooth and a megawatt smile on his face. “So, let’s get to know each other.”

The two from the decathlon team who were only possibly cousins or siblings tore themselves away from their pseudo-staring contest and looked at Tony. “Mr. Stark.” One of them called. “We realized our mothers are identical twins who were separated at birth. My mother is still alive but her mother died a few years ago.”

Tony nodded and smiled at them. “Then you can go join the rest of the tour groups.”

The two nodded and left, happy to be out of the room.


	11. Blue Eyes Instead of Brown

Rose looked at Juleka, her wide blue eyes filling with tears. “This won’t change anything, will it?”

Juleka smiled at her girlfriend, her arms wrapping the smaller girl, as she nodded. “Nothing will change. Not while I’m around.” She pressed a kiss to Rose’s forehead and looked around the room.

“Sir, if I may direct your attention to Young Master Peter.” JARVIS spoke, spooking the slightly more skittish students.

Tony turned to look at Peter, and his eyes widened. Tony strode towards Peter and wrapped his arms around the teen. “Hey Underoos. What’s up?” Tony ignored the stares from the rest of the students while he pulled away from Peter just enough to see the boy’s face. “What’s making you so fearful Petey?”

Peter looked into Tony’s whiskey coloured eyes and shook his head. “It’s nothing Mr. Stark.”

Tony frowned and was about to speak when a commotion outside the room drew everyone’s attention.

“I’m sorry Ms. Rossi but unless JARVIS informed us wrong, you’re not related to anyone in that room.” Pepper’s voice cut through the shouting.

“Obviously Dupain-Cheng lied!” Lila shouted angrily, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. “I should be in that room!”

Tony was about to open the door and tell her to be quiet when JARVIS chimed in.

“Lilliana Jane Rossi, age thirteen, parents are Italian nationals Iona and Matteo Rossi. Iona is the Italian ambassador to France while Matteo continued in the Rossi family profession. She has no relation to anyone in this building.”

Lila screeched in anger before she stomped off down the hallway. “This isn’t over Dupain-Cheng!”

\---

The students were let out of the room and escorted to the forty-seventh floor food court, where they were encouraged to pick out any dessert or snack they wanted. The students spread across the food court in search of something sweet while Tony and Pepper were dealing with Ms. Rossi. They all returned to a circular table in the middle of the room. Chloé, Adrien and Rose sat down with plates laden with Irish apple cake, simply sharing a look at their choice. Sabrina and Nathaneal sat beside them with their plates filled with Napoleon cake. Nino, Kim and Max sat on the other side of the red headed duo with fro-yo, Juleka sat beside Rose with a simple cupcake, and they were simply waiting for the rest of their group. Marinette sat down beside Nathaneal with some cannolis while Peter sat beside her with some tiramisu.

“So,” Max started, raising an eyebrow while looking between the other members of the group. “Who do you think is related to who?”

Nino covered his smirk with his hand and looked at his best friends. “I’m going to take a wild guess and assume our blond haired blue eyed friends are related.”

Kim nodded and smiled. “We’ll still be friends no matter who’s related to who.”

\---

The group returned to the conference room, smiles on their faces. They were chatting about various things, ranging from tech to fashion.

The Avengers looked at the teens, smiling when the teens looked over at them with megawatt smiles.

“Hey, guys.” Peter waved at the team, a smile on his face. “How’re you?”

Clint smiled and wrapped his arm around Peter. “Hey buddy. What’s up?” He ruffled Peter’s already unruly hair and smiled at the rest of the teens. “I hope you all had a lovely dessert.”

The teens nodded, separating themselves from the rest of the group.

“Can we just find out exactly how everyone’s related?” Kim groaned, already bored of being in the tower and just wanting to go for a run. “Not to be disrespectful but I’m bored and that’s a bad thing.”

Max handed the taller boy a fidget cube before looking around the room. “Excuse him. His ADHD gets worse the longer he spends in one place.” Max nodded to the adults and shot a look at the rest of their group, silently pleading with them to hurry up with their thing.

“We will try to speed this along Mister Kanté.” JARVIS spoke. “Miss Bourgeois, Miss Lavillant, and Mister Agreste all have DNA which suggests they are the children of Master Rogers. Miss Raincomprix and Mister Kurtzberg both have DNA which suggests they are the children of Miss Romanov. Young Master Peter and Miss Dupain-Cheng both have DNA which suggests they are your children, sir.”

The siblings stood there, staring at one another, unblinking. The three blond haired siblings smiled at each other before they wrapped their arms around each other. The red haired siblings, although not as touchy-feely as the blonds, grabbed each other’s hands and squeezed. The brown haired siblings, however, simply looked at each other before Peter turned to the rest of the room.

“There’s no way she’s my sister. She has blue eyes.” He looked solely at the adults, not noticing the French students’ short glare. “And her hair has blue tips.”

Nino, ever grateful for Marinette’s protection all those days ago, stood between his friend and Peter. “Nette’s eyes are brown, she just wears colour corrective contacts.” He crossed his arms over his chest, an attempt to make himself appear bigger. “She grew tired of people asking her where her eyes came from.”

“That’s enough Nino. I’m a big girl.” Marinette put a hand on Nino’s shoulder, intending to pull him away.

Nino pulled his shoulder away from Marinette and frowned at the older boy. “She has enough brothers. She doesn’t need anymore.”

Marinette pushed past Nino and Peter, choosing instead to wrap her arms around herself as she stood between Max and Kim. Her face was blank, expressionless like Dame de Fer’s often was in the heat of battle, as she stared at the floor, offering nothing of herself. She didn’t need Nino to protect her, she was more than capable.

“Young Master Peter. DNA doesn’t lie. Miss Dupain-Cheng is your sister. Mister Lahiffe, Young Master Peter has no intention of taking your place in her life.” JARVIS reassured the two teens, knowing they would need it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lila's outfit can be found here -> https://multimouse-felinette-stuff.tumblr.com/post/618782987282251776/zoe-oneesama-outfits-for-the-ladies-of-bustiers from the lovely zoe-oneesama on Tumblr.  
Adrien's outfit can be found here https://funkytoesart.tumblr.com/post/617306116264804352/adrien-agreste-doodle from funkytoesart on Tumblr, the extra accessories are just little embellishments I felt worked best with his outfit and meshed well with the rest of the group.

Part of Miss Bustier’s class stood in the lobby of their hotel, a much nicer hotel than they’d originally been staying in because there was no way Mister Anthony “Tony” Edward Stark  ** _or_ ** Mister Steven “Steve” Grant Rogers  ** _or_ ** Miss Natalia Alianovna “Natasha” Romanova were going to let their children stay in a subpar hotel, waiting for the rest of their class and their teacher to come down to the lobby.

Lila Rossi stood in the middle of the gathered group, her long brown hair done up in her normal style with two little ear tails left in front of her ears. She wore a pair of white shorts, a black undershirt with a green zippered cropped vest under a fuzzy yellow gold cheetah print covered jacket. She had a pearl necklace draped artfully around her neck and a gray belt loosely wrapped around her waist. She sported a white purse and finished her outfit with a pair of knee high white heeled boots.

The group turned from where they had been staring, captivated by Lila’s latest story, when they heard the elevator ding.

The first one out of the elevator, naturally, was Chloé. She wore a cropped, white halter top covered in sunflowers over a pair of yellow shorts. She wore a pair of black platform slingback heels, which matched the tiny black backpack draped delicately against her back. Her Miraculous, a yellow pendant held on a black choker base, sat proudly atop her top and her hair, pulled back into a pair of braids with black ribbons interwoven into them pinned in place in the middle of the back of her head with a white gold dragon hair barrette while the rest of her hair billowed out behind her. She wore a chunky white bracelet on her right wrist with several white gold necklaces layered to draw attention away from the yellow pendant.

After Chloé was Adrien, dressed to impress and looking better than usual. He wore a long sleeved, loose-fitting spanish pink sweater over a pair of salmon tartan cuffed pants.There were spanish pink stripes criss-crossing all over his pants and he finished the outfit with a pair of black and white checkered slip-on Vans. He wore a mellow apricot and blizzard blue charm bracelet with a single tarnished silver charm in the shape of a cat paw around his left wrist with a black and green braided friendship bracelet looped around his right ankle. His hair was loose, sticking up all over in a messy casual style which looked like he simply rolled out of bed and threw on his outfit.

Nino, a step behind Adrien, wore a white collared shirt under a navy blue sweater with a white stripe across his chest and the tops of his upper arms. His pants, cuffed like Adrien’s, were a pair of light blue denim jeans over a pair of white sneakers. His hair, closely shaved to his head, was hidden beneath a black beanie with a tiny pair of dark orange fox ears attached to the top. He wore a light gray belt, coordinated with a pair of light gray socks, with a dark red almost black braided friendship bracelet wrapped loosely around his right wrist.

Max and Kim, the next people behind Nino, looked lost in conversation. Max wore a pair of charcoal gray dress pants with a green button-up tucked into them. He wore a brown belt with a pair of black dress shoes and a black blazer. Kim wore a pair of gray sweatpants, not unlike his usual outfit, but he paired it with a green loose-fitting tee with a tiny apple blossom pattern hand stitched along the collar. His feet were covered in white running shoes tied with red laces covered in gray scuff marks. Their hair was styled similarly to how it had been yesterday, with a slight messed up appearance.

Sabrina, looking over her shoulder and talking to Marinette, followed the two boys off of the elevator. She wore a royal purple coloured, long sleeved, mock turtleneck tucked into a gray tartan skirt with a thin black belt cinched together delicately atop her hips. She wore thigh high black socks with a pair of charcoal gray Mary Janes adorned with delicate horse shoes seemingly made of glass. Her glasses, their thin black frames resting against her flushed cheeks with tiny horse shoes trailing along the arms, sat high on the bridge of her nose and drew attention to the warm brown eyeshadow making her sea green eyes pop. Her hair, pulled up into a braid crown, had faux flowers woven into the plaits.

Marinette, the last one out of the elevator, had her hair piled atop her head in a rather unfortunate messy bun and she was leaning her head forward so she could pull the black beanie over top of the bun. The tiny cat ears just barely peeked out of the top seam of the beanie flopped with every step she took. She wore an oversized red and green zippered hoodie over a large navy blue turtleneck tucked into a pair of baggy purple shorts over a pair of dark gray leggings. Her feet were clad in pastel yellow ruffle socks covered by a pair of pink flats. She looked the least put together any of her classmates had seen her in years, a pair of almost obnoxiously large sunglasses sat on her face hiding her glassy and bloodshot eyes.

The group of six came to a stop a few feet away from the rest of the class, standing protectively in front of Marinette. Chloé pulled her phone out and started texting someone, likely one of her friends from her frequent shopping trips. The seven Parisian teens were hoping today’s activities, a tour of Oxcorp followed by a tour of Hammer Industries, would be a lot less exciting than yesterday’s but they had little faith.

Miss Bustier quickly climbed out of the elevator with a smile on her face. “Who’s ready for today’s tours? Has everyone had breakfast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette had a long, exhausting conversation with her parents, which is why her eyes are glassy and bloodshot, and as she is not feeling up to being seen in public, she borrowed clothes from her friends and didn't care about whether or not she matched.


	13. Stark Sibling Bonding and Midtown High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, I haven't watched the Tom Holland Spider-Man movies so most of this is based on what I've read in IronDad and Spiderson fanfiction (mostly from Wattpad). I hope you can all forgive me for my blunders.

Over the course of the rest of the day, Marinette learned a lot about her half brother and her biological father. They were both smart, just like her, were insanely good at robotics and engineering, just like her, and were fiercely protective of their friends, just like her. She learned that her half brother surrounded himself with a few close friends while their father really only had his team, his long-time girlfriend, an old buddy from MIT, and the head of his security.

\---

Marinette, ever the mom friend, ensured that her friends were all wearing matching outfits the day they started going to the same high school as her half brother. They wore dark red, almost black, shirts (although Kim’s was a hoodie) with the same symbol that was atop the boxes they received all those days ago emblazoned on the front in delicate pale yellow embroidery over dark bottoms (Kim’s were black joggers, Nino’s were dark gray jeans covered in just a shade lighter gray music notes, Max’s were dark gray jeans with off-white polka dots, Chloé’s were dark brown tights under a dark gray circle skirt with tiny bumblebees dancing from seam to seam, Sabrina’s were black leggings with tiny silver horseshoes, Adrien’s were black jeans with dark green paw prints, and Marinette’s were dim gray pedal pushers with dark dusty rose apple blossoms snaking around her seams).

Marinette, ever the (secret) nervous nelly, grabbed Nino and Kim’s hands before looking at Max, Sabrina, Adrien, and Chloé to see they were in a similar position. She smiled at her friends before nodding. “Let’s do this.”

Together, the seven friends walked into the school, the rest of their class behind them. Light chatter floated from the class, although it did drown out the chatter coming from the American students.

Nathaniel hesitantly looped his arm through Sabrina’s free arm and walked with his half-sister and her friends. “Uh, thanks. For, uh, you know.”

Sabrina offered him a smile and nodded. “No problem.”

A shock of brown hair rushed at the group of friends, followed by two similar shocks of brown hair, before engulfing Marinette in a hug. “Marinette!” The shock of brown hair laughed as he tightened his arms around his little sister.

A head of wavy black hair turned the corner at the far end of the hallway before his lips quirked up in a smirk. “Oh Penis. Who’s this? Your girlfriend?”

Marinette’s eyes, their unnatural blue colour locked on his face, and grew hard. She shrugged out of Peter’s hug, pulled away from her friends, and advanced on the other boy. “What did you just call him? What did you just call my brother?”

The boy’s eyes widened fractionally before they quickly looked Marinette up and down. “You’re related to Penis Parker?” He whistled lowly. “Dayum. You must have gotten all of the attractiveness.”

Marinette’s eyes hardened and she took a step back. “You do not get to hit on me after insulting my brother. Thank you but no thank you.” She turned to look at Peter and smiled. “You going to just stand there or show us around?”

Peter nodded, a goofy smile on his face. “Of course. Anything for my little sister.”

\---

Lila watched as Dupain-Cheng and her friends were led away before turning to the boy with wavy black hair. She fluttered her eyelashes and leaned towards him. She glanced down at her outfit, an orange one shoulder mini dress, before glancing back up at the boy. “Hi. I’m Lila Rossi. It must be so awful for you to be classmates with him. He must be just like his sister. She’s the biggest bully in our whole school.”

The boy raised an eyebrow before a smirk spread across his face. “The name’s Flash, Flash Thompson.”

\---

Flash looked at the girl in front of him, unbelieving of what she’s just said. He has known Penis Parker for years and the boy doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. “While that is a thrilling idea, Parker doesn’t have a mean bone in his body.” Flash looked from Lila to the rest of the class before shrugging. “If you want to believe that, then you can. I have class to get to.”

Flash turned on his heel and walked away from the class. He shook his head after he rounded the corner before drumming his fingers on his thigh. “What is going on in Paris?” He thought as he forced an easy smile onto his face. “Whatever’s going on in Paris can stay in Paris.”

\---

Marinette looped an arm around her brother with an unusually easy smile on her face. “So, what is there to see in your sleepy little town?”

“Well,” Peter grinned goofily before glancing at his friends, “first we should introduce everyone. Then, we should actually go to class.”

Adrien, ever the resident sunshine, smiled and extended his hand to Peter’s friends. “Hi, I’m Adrien Agreste, er actually I don’t know if that’s my name anymore. Anyway, this is my half-sister Chloé Bourgeois, our friends Lê Chiến Kim, Max Kanté, Sabrina Raincomprix and her brother Nathaniel Kurtzberg.”

“I’m Ned Leeds. She’s Michelle Jones but no one calls her that.” Peter’s only male friend offered before shaking Adrien’s hand. “Do people assume you are sunshine incarnate?”

Adrien smiled and nodded. “All the time.”

The two laughed before smiling.

“Peter’s our resident sunshine.” Ned smiled before slinging his arm around Adrien’s shoulders. “Peter? Do you think your sister would mind if I stole her friend?”

“You can’t steal Adrien. We just got him.” Marinette cut in, pulling Adrien out from under Ned’s arm and unconsciously herding him back into the safety of their circle of friends. “Don’t we have a class to go to?”

Ned and MJ watched as Marinette pushed her friends down the hallway, seeming to know where she was going, before turning to Peter. “Dude, what’s up with your sister?”

Peter shrugged before slinging an arm around Ned’s shoulders. “She’s, intense. But, she seems like fun.” He smiled at MJ before nodding towards them. “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a very passionate believer of the Flash becomes Peter's friend storyline from the early days of Peter Parker and Eugene "Flash" Thompson's relationship.
> 
> What would you think if something blossomed between Marinette and Flash?


End file.
